fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Jeong Jeongs leerling: Proloog (v1.0)
Nadat Avatar Aang Vuurheer Ozai verslagen had en samen met zijn vrienden de Honderdjarige Oorlog had beëindigd was het feest over de hele wereld. Men begon aan de wederopbouw met een lach op ieders gezicht. Overal verschenen boeken, gedichten en liederen ter ere van deze grote helden: Aang, Zuko, Katara, Sokka, Toph en Iroh. De toneelspelers van Sintel Eiland maakten zelfs een nieuwe voorstelling. Ditmaal eentje die klopte. '' ''De voorstelling van de Sintel Eilandspelers was een waar succes en liet de tocht van Team Avatar zien zoals die was geweest. '' ''Maar omdat er zoveel dingen gebeurd waren de laatste tijd hadden de makers veel dingen moeten schrappen opdat het stuk niet te lang zou worden, onder andere de ontmoeting met Jeong Jeong, de Deserteur. Het leek er op dat hij uit de geschiedenis zou verdwijnen. '' ''Maar mensen zijn vreemde wezens. Nu zou iedereen denken dat Aang tot in het einde der tijden herinnerd zou worden als een van de grootste Avatars aller tijden en dat duizenden jaren later men zijn naam nog kende. Het ging echter anders. De mensen verloren na eeuwen hun interesse in de verhaal van Aang. Deze strijd tegen Vuurheer Ozai was met de tijd door vele fantasten opgesmukt tot een ongeloofwaardige legende waar geen waarheid uit viel te halen. De Honderdjarige Oorlog werd iets voor geschiedkundige, geïnteresseerd in eeuwenoude fabeltjes. Maar er was één schrijver geweest. Één schrijver die destijds nooit was doorgebroken, maar postuum nu wereldberoemd was. Talwernoosch was de naam van de schrijver en hij schreef een boek over de vurige legende die in feite de koude werkelijkheid was. De astroloog, de geschiedkundige en de zandstuurder Hoe de ene legende de andere oversteeg Vierduizend jaar na de zonsverduistering ten tijde van Avatar Aang Er heerste een drukte van belang in de Si Wong woestijn. Voornamelijk astrologen vanuit de hele wereld wachtte hier het spannende moment af. Morgen zou er weer een zonsverduistering zijn. Na eeuwen te hebben moeten wachten was daar eindelijk weer een zonsverduistering. Maar dat was nog niet eens alles. Er zou nog meer komen. Een schouwspel dat wetenschappers nog steeds voor een van de grootste raadsels ter wereld zetten. Een schouwspel dat enkel te zien was tijdens een zonsverduistering. ‘Ik sta te popelen om het te zien,’ zei een astroloog tegen een geschiedkundige, terwijl hij zijn zoontje op de arm hield. ‘Anders ik wel. Ik ben afgestudeerd in deze materie, maar ik heb het nog nooit met mijn eigen ogen mogen aanschouwen,’ zei de geschiedkundige met een slecht verborgen enthousiasme. ‘Oh ja? Hoe kunt u als geschiedkundige hierin afstuderen?’ vroeg de astroloog. De geschiedkundige poetste met een overdreven gebaar zijn bril en zette het ding terug op zijn neus. ‘Luister beste man, De Meester en de Leerling is een fenomeen omhuld met mysteriën en legendes, maar de kern, de kern goede man, is waarlijk gebeurd!’ ‘Een verhaal!’ riep het zoontje van de astroloog verrukt uit. ‘Wilt u het me vertellen?’ De geschiedkundige en de astroloog lachten om de enthousiasme van het kind. Ze gingen in het zand zitten. ‘Ons verhaal begint in de tijd van Avatar Aang,’ zei de geschiedkundige. ‘Avatar Aang? Wat had hij ook alweer gedaan?’ zei de astroloog en diepe denkrimpels trokken over zijn voorhoofd. De geschiedkundige liet hem even denken. ‘Had Aang niet iets met Jeong Jeong de Deserteur te maken?’ zei de astroloog na diep peinzen uiteindelijk. ‘Inderdaad. Avatar Aang was degene die de honderdjarige oorlog van de Vuurnatie stopte zo rond de beginperiode van onze jaartelling,’ zei de geschiedkundige. ‘Wat heeft meester Jeong Jeong daar mee te maken?’ vroeg het zoontje. ‘Veel. Aang heeft een tijdje voor en na de Komst van de Feniks, toen beter bekend als Sozins Komeet, gestudeerd bij de grootmeester,’ vertelde de geschiedkundige. ‘Allemaal lariekoek,’ zei een derde, een zandstuurder. ‘Het is slechts een legende. Jeong Jeong en Azelia hebben nooit bestaan. Avatar Aang wel. Die hebben mijn voorouders een keer ontmoet.’ ‘Zandstuurders richten zich bij het oriënteren toch altijd om dat sterrenbeeld als ik me niet vergis,’ zei de astroloog. ‘Ja, dat is zo, maar dat betekend niet dat ik dat sprookje geloof,’ zei de zandstuurder nukkig. ‘En toch is het waar, zandstuurder. En ik kan het bewijzen. Het as van de grootmeester is namelijk nog steeds te aanschouwen. En hij staat in de geboorteregister,’ zei de geschiedkundige met een mysterieuze glimlach. ‘En Azelia?’ ‘Haar heb ik ook in de geboorteregisters teruggevonden, net als een goedkeuring van voogdij waarop precies de datum stond die in de legende vermeld wordt.’ De zandstuurder keek de geschiedkundige sceptisch aan. ‘Ga anders met mij mee naar Avatar Akla. Mijn audiëntie is goedgekeurd en ik mag binnenkort langskomen. Ik wilde haar vragen of ze bij haar vorige levens kon informeren hoe lang de Meester en de Leerling al aan de hemel staat,’ zei de astroloog. De geschiedkundige sprong een gat in de lucht en greep de hand van de astroloog. ‘Ik zou dolgraag met u mee gaan!’ riep hij uit. ‘Afgesproken.’ De mannen schudde elkaar de hand. De zandstuurder schepte wat zand op en liet het door zijn vingers glijden. Terwijl hij dat deed keek hij bedenkelijk naar de twee mannen en het kind. ‘U gaat op zoek naar de kern van een legende?’ ‘Jazeker,’ zeiden de astroloog en de geschiedkundige volmondig. ‘Er bestaat een gezegde bij ons dat als volgt gaat: Men kan de hemel niet vinden door in aarde te wroeten.’ ‘Ook een lotus heeft wel een een rot plekje,’ zei de geschiedkundige. ‘Een gezegde van de grootmeester zelf.’ Het zoontje zuchtte geërgerd. ‘Kunnen jullie ophouden me neuzelen. Ik wil het verhaal van Jeong Jeong de Deserteur en Azelia weten.’ Klik op de link voor het verhaal. Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: versie 1.0 Categorie:Jeong Jeongs leerling: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal